


A Good Neighbor

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dreamsharing, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Mates, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Werewolves, Witches, murder fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: When a vampire moves in next door to Will Graham, the entire block is buzzing with excitement. Will doesn't expect to have much contact with his new neighbor Hannibal at all, but after having to apologize for accidentally declaring his intentions to court him he's suddenly yearning for something he didn't realize he always wanted.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

“So....there’s a vampire next door.” 

Will looked up from the pan as he cooked. “Yeah. He just moved in last night.” 

Bev sighed. “I’ve always wanted to meet one, you know? I’ve seen them on the street but get too scared to strike up a conversation. How do you even do that? I mean....” 

“He’s a person, Bev,” Will mumbled, flipping the burgers, “Yeah he’s a different type of person but...” 

“A sexy vampire person.” 

“How do you know he’s sexy?” 

“Cuz I saw a mountain of food on his porch. I figure all the desperate people on the block are trying to woo him.” 

Will scoffed. “Seriously?” 

She nodded. “It’s out there now. They were probably waiting till dark.” 

He stuck their burgers in the buns and handed her a plate before he walked over to peer out the window. There on his new neighbor’s porch was a pile of what he assumed were ‘blood recipes.’ 

“He probably doesn’t even eat food he hasn’t cooked himself.” 

“Do they even eat food?” 

Will looked over his shoulder at her. “Of course they do. They just have to ingest blood every day in order to....” 

Bev smirked. “And why do you know this?” 

“Because I read?” 

She shook her head. “Nuh uh. You looked it up, didn’t you?” 

Will took a bite of his food and hated the blush that came to his face. 

“No.” 

“Will has a crush on the vampire!” 

“I haven’t even seen what he looks like! How can I...” 

There was a knock at his door and they both looked at each other. 

“Who is that?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t have any friends,” Bev said, “Oh god, what if....?” 

He rolled his eyes and opened the door without taking a peek. The man on the other side was pale, well dressed, and holding a measuring cup. He smiled at Will. “Hello, I just moved in and seem to have forgotten to buy milk. Would you be able to spare a cup? I have an event I’m making a cake for and there is very little time to go to the grocery store.”

Will blinked. “Um....yeah. You wanna come in?” 

The vampire smiled. “You do realize that inviting me in automatically allows me entrance at any given time from now on.” 

He smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

“Most humans would be frightened of the possibility that I may come in while they slept and kill them.”

“Then I better make the most of it.”

He held out his hand and the vampire shook it slowly. His skin wasn’t icy cold but still cool to the touch, and when they let go he surveyed Will with obvious interest. 

“Hannibal Lecter.” 

“Will Graham.” 

There was a cough and Will looked over at Bev whose grin was the very definition of smug. “I see you’re entertaining,” Hannibal said, “I will come another time.” 

“No!” Will said, eyes wide as he grabbed Hannibal’s arm, “She’s not....she’s just…”

Bev stood up and came to the door. “She is a platonic friend who was just leaving,” she said. 

“Bev…”

She stepped through the doorway and held out her hand. “Beverly Katz.”

Hannibal shook her hand. “Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

“A vampire doctor? That’s a new one.”

“I do not work in blood, only mending the mind.”

Bev looked at Will. “A shrink? Well, well. This should be interesting. Call me tomorrow.”

She stuck her tongue out behind Hannibal’s back and fanned herself. Will blushed. “I will.”

“It was nice meeting you, Dr. Lecter.”

“You as well,” Hannibal said, turning to nod at her. 

The minute she was gone Will stepped out of the way. “Come in.”

Hannibal stepped inside and he closed the door. 

“Very nice home you have, Will.”

“Not especially,” Will mumbled, heading toward the refrigerator.

“You don’t like it?”

He took the milk out.

“It wasn’t my first choice but some stuff happened and here I am.”

Hannibal was standing by the counter when he turned, a little too close, and Will hated the blush that came to his cheeks. “Lucky me.” 

He took the measuring cup from him. “Um...how much did you need?” 

“One cup.” 

Will smiled as he poured. “What kind of cake?” 

“Blood Orange,” Hannibal murmured, moving in closer again. 

“Not a typical event then?” 

“No, it’s...an event for other supernatural creatures in the area. I was turned onto it by one of our neighbors, a Ms. Durand. I thought I would bring out my best for my first.” 

Will paused in pouring. “Michelle Durand?” 

“Yes.” 

He sighed. “You don’t want to go to that.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Michelle is a….mon….um….she likes to...” 

“Yes?”

“She has a  _ thing _ for supernatural...people.”

“She regularly has sex with supernatural creatures?” 

“Yeah. If she invited you somewhere it’s probably not to meet other...beings like you. It’ll probably be filled with humans looking to have sex with mon...people like you.” 

Hannibal put his hand on the milk jug. “You can say monster, Will. I won’t be offended.” 

“I will be,” Will mumbled, taking the jug of milk and turning to put it away, “I don’t see vampires and werewolves as monsters. I mean, not all of them.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah, I mean,” he sighed, leaning against the fridge, “Not everyone that’s different is a monster. Even if they drink blood, or eat human meat. It’s just what they have to do.” 

Hannibal licked his lips. “That is a very progressive way of thinking. What is it that you do for a living, Will?” 

“I was a teacher.” 

“Teaching wouldn’t put you in the crosshairs of the monster loving human community.” 

“No,” he smiled, “But I used to teach behavioral science at the FBI academy and consulted on a number of murder cases. I’ve seen and dealt with many different types of people.” 

“And many different types of crimes.” 

“That’s why I don’t do that anymore.” 

“What do you do now?” 

“I work at an animal shelter.” 

Hannibal leaned on the counter and Will moved to sit on a stool. “Yet I see no pets.” 

“No, I...I had some problems that took me out here so I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet.” 

“But you like pets?” 

“Oh yeah,” Will leaned on his hand, “I like dogs.”

He moved back when Hannibal came in close to him. “May I?” 

“What are you...?” 

Hannibal brushed his fingers across Will’s cheek. “You had an errant eyelash.” 

Will felt his blush deepen. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

He felt his heart beating faster and hated that Bev was going to be smug as hell when he told her how this went. 

“So now that you’re not going to that party, are you still gonna make the recipe?” 

He watched Hannibal’s face fall. “I suppose it’s not important now.”

“I’m sure there are…” 

Hannibal shook his head. “I was going to meet like other creatures like myself, Will. There are a number of other ways to do so but I will admit I hoped to find a companion for the evening.” 

Will stepped off the stool and turned around to hide his blush. “I’m sure there’s a lot of other m...creatures around here. Or you could go to the party and just pick up the first m...creature lover on the block. Judging by the amount of food on your porch you’d have your pick.” 

He was startled when Hannibal touched his shoulder and turned in time to see a hint of fang when he smiled again. “I have no want of that type of companion. Thank you, Will. I will perhaps make something else this evening but you helped me greatly. It was nice to meet you.” 

Hannibal held out his hand and he shook it, the coolness of his skin still just warm enough. 

“You too.” 

“I promise I will not kill you tonight.” 

Will was startled and then burst out laughing. “I appreciate it.” 

He walked him to the door and back outside again. The cool February air made him shiver. 

“Goodnight, Hannibal.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Will watched him walk away and felt a shiver of a different sort when Hannibal turned to lock eyes with him. They shared another smile and when he closed the door that night Will felt oddly warm. 

Thoughts of Hannibal lingered for the rest of the night, even after he got done sharing what had happened with Bev who still insisted he needed to “climb that bloodsucker like a tree.” When he went to bed Will couldn’t help but think of what it would be like to share a bed with a vampire, and soon his mind conjured up images that made his body desperate for release. He stroked himself with his eyes closed, imagining Hannibal’s cool hands, and when he came it was with a shout as imaginary Hannibal bit into his neck. 

The rest of his dreams were filled with the two of them writhing with ecstacy, so much so that when he woke he realized he’d come in his boxer briefs. 

“Shit.” 

This wasn’t like him. 

Will wasn’t exactly a virgin but he’d had so little bed partners the last few years he’d pretty much lost all interest. His own fractured mind from years of work in murder and blood had left him worried that if he got close to someone again he might not be able to hold himself back. 

Now after less than a few minutes with a vampire his body seemed ready for something he was sure Hannibal had no interest in. The man had himself said last night he had been hoping to find a companion of the creature variety and when Will had told him of the monster fucker party he’d decided not to go. 

Will sighed. 

Apparently he was going to have to keep his fantasies to himself and try not to jizz his pants the next time he saw Hannibal. Though memories of the dreams he’d had last night might make that next to impossible. 

He dragged himself out of bed to shower and forced out any errant thoughts that might lead him into jerking off again. The weekend was here, yes, but he didn’t plan on spending it desperately touching himself to thoughts of a man he barely knew. 

Will was dressed and ready when he peeked outside. 

There was snow on the ground, at least three inches, and he groaned at the thought of shoveling. 

He really needed to get a snowblower. 

The shovel he had was the best there was made, SnowThrower3000, but still the ache after wasn’t worth the savings.

He ate breakfast and readied himself to go outside: hat, gloves, scarf, and thick coat. Then for the next seventy five minutes he shoveled out his driveway, sidewalk, and front steps. He was just about ready to go back in when he paused. 

Hannibal’s driveway was just as full as his, perhaps even more so, and he knew the vampire wouldn’t be able to come out again till dark. The snow could freeze by then and even a snow blower would have trouble picking it up. 

He sighed and walked back down his front steps. 

It wouldn’t take him too long to do Hannibal’s yard too. 

Another hour passed before he finished, exhausted, and trudged back inside with red cheeks and ears. He took another hot shower, sighing, and then turned on Animal Planet. 

He fell asleep about ten minutes into “The Vet Life,” and woke up to someone knocking at his door. 

Will groaned and rolled off the couch, dragging his feet. 

He opened the door only to see Mrs. Komeda on the other side. 

The older woman lived across the street and had never been Will’s biggest fan. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”    
  


Will rubbed his eyes. “What?”    
  


“Everyone saw what you did,” she hissed, putting her hands on her hips, “Do you really think a man like that, a proper perfect gentleman of a vampire, would want YOU?” 

He blinked. “What are you talking about?” 

Mrs. Komeda huffed. “You had better watch yourself, Mr. Graham. There are plenty of people on this block who would make a fine match for Dr. Lecter.  _ You  _ are not one of them.” 

And with that she stomped off, not bothering to look back, and leaving Will more confused than ever. 

He closed the door and was just about to go back to his nap when his cell phone rang. 

“Yeah?” 

“You busy?” Bev asked, “I really want to get one of those big snow blowers and I’m not sure…” 

“No, I just woke up,” he mumbled, “And also just got yelled at by Mrs. Komeda.” 

Bev paused. “Why?” 

“She said something about me not being a match for Hannibal. Like I was saying I was or something. And she said something about seeing what I did. I didn’t do anything.” 

“Then why would she say she saw you do something? What have you done today?” 

“I woke up, shoveled my front walk and driveway and then did Hannibal’s before I fell back to sleep.” 

The silence on the other end of the line made Will worried. 

“Bev?”    
  


“I’m coming over.” 

And with that she hung up. 

Bev lived only a few houses down from him so it wouldn’t take long, but Will was oddly worried now. 

What had he done? 

A few minutes later her loud knocking got him back off the couch, and when he opened the door to her huge smile Will was even more worried. 

“Why are you smiling?” 

Bev pushed past him. “You have no idea what you did, do you?”    
  


He closed the door behind her and hated the way his heart beat faster. “I didn’t DO anything!” 

She pulled out her phone and typed something, scrolling for a second before handing it to him. 

_ Vampire Mating Rituals  _

_ Showing your intent  _

_ Offers of intent can be the following:  _

_ Blood sacrifices  _

_ Gifts of blood  _

_ Displays of desire  _

_ Protection promises  _

_ A large part of vampire mating rituals are blood related but among the tamest is an offer of intent. Vampires are, of course, looking for a mate who they’re attracted to but also one who will protect them when they’re at their most vulnerable.  _

_ Protection promises are quite sacred to vampires, especially from humans, and can lead directly into courting without much preamble.  _

Will looked up from the phone. “I don’t understand.” 

“Why did you shovel his driveway, sidewalk, and stairs?”    
  


“I didn’t want him to have to do it tonight when he might…”

“Might what? Hurt himself? Will he can probably lift a thousand pounds. A little ice wouldn’t have bothered him. The fact that you thought it would...is adorable.” 

Will blushed and pushed the phone at her as he headed for the kitchen. “Shut up.” 

He pulled out a box of cereal and started to pour it into a bowl. “I was being a good neighbor.” 

“A good neighbor who thinks he’s sexy,” Bev laughed, “A good neighbor who wanted to  _ protect _ him.” 

He froze and turned around slowly. “No.” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” she grinned, “You have most definitely shown a sign of intent to your vampire neighbor. He’s going to wake up thinking you want to court him and I think it’s the cutest thing that is going to piss off the entire block.” 

Will shook his head. “I was just being nice! I can put the snow back!” 

He headed for the door and she grabbed his arm. “Will, stop. It’s fine. You can just tell him it was a mistake. I’m sure he’d get a laugh out of it.” 

He sighed. “I guess. I mean, he even pretty much said to me last night that he isn’t looking for a human.” 

Bev’s eyebrow raised. “How did that come up in conversation?”    
  


Will blushed. “He got invited to one of Michelle’s monster fucker parties and I explained to him that he probably didn’t want to go. He didn’t go.” 

“And that means he’s not into humans?” 

“Well, yeah.” 

Bev pulled out her phone again and scrolled a little before handing it back to him. 

_ Vampire Mates  _

_ Most people are unaware that while vampires are not always against other monsters they rarely mate with them. The vulnerability in being a vampire is so that they almost always choose someone who can provide three basic vampire needs: warm blood, warm body, and daylight protection. This tends to lead them toward any creatures other than vampires: werewolves, merfolk, and of course their most favorite: humans.  _

Will looked up slowly. “That doesn’t mean he is into humans. He might ....” 

“Will.” 

“There are merfolk who live at least an hour from here and Mr. Tenneson who runs the bait shop is a were! There….” 

She put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Did he touch you when he was here?” 

Will looked down. “I’m not sure.” 

“Will.” 

“Fine,” he huffed, looking at her again, “He flicked an eyelash off my cheek.” 

Bev grinned. “And you thought that was normal for a stranger you just met a few minutes before that to do?” 

His cheeks were burning now and Will closed his eyes. “No.” 

She kissed his cheek. “All that reading and you didn’t even bother to go to the mating rituals sections. Next time be more thorough, sweetie.” 

Will pushed her back and she laughed. 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t. You love me so much you’re gonna go with me to Home Depot and help me pick out a snowblower.” 

He sighed. “Yeah I am.” 

“And on the way I’ll read to you about mating dances.” 

Will threw a spoon at her before he headed for his bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Hannibal moved to Wolf Trap he hadn’t expected it to change his life very much at the beginning. 

His work would still be the same, though he knew the lure of a “vampire psychiatrist” would bring in those who were intrigued or hoped to entice him. 

He hadn’t expected this. 

His perfect shoveled front walk, driveway, and stairs outside made him oddly excited. 

Offers of intent had never been something he was short on, even back in Lithuania, but he immediately hoped this one was true and from one person in particular. 

Will Graham. 

He saw a snow shovel sitting outside Will’s home, obviously used, and the warmth in that made him smile. 

Their meeting last night had been a fortuitous one that led to many shared dreams while he’d slept. 

He could still remember the way Will had felt in his mind’s eye. 

Would he be just as warm in reality? 

Hannibal spent the next hour readying himself for meeting Will, dressing as fetching as he could possibly manage, and when he was ready to head out he opened the door only to see the man in question on his steps. 

“I was just---” 

“Please, come in,” he said, feeling oddly nervous. 

He hadn’t even thought of his own intent gesture yet but his mind raced as he led Will inside. 

“I was just coming over to---” 

“I just wanted to--” 

They both laughed. 

Will ran a hand over the back of his head and looked down sheepishly. “God this is awkward.” 

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek. “It doesn’t have to be.” 

The look in Will’s eyes confused him but the way his heart beat faster and cheeks grew pink did not. 

“Hannibal…” 

“Yes?”    
  


“I...I just wanted to apologize.”    
  


Hannibal paused. “Why?”    
  


Will stepped away from him. “I didn’t know about the mating intent thing. Bev told me after Mrs. Komeda practically yelled at me that I wasn’t good enough for you.” 

Hannibal felt his chest ache. “I see.” 

“I just wanted to be sure you could get out of your driveway tonight for work and---” 

He turned away, hating how the ache seemed to spread, and did not look into Will’s eyes. 

“It’s perfectly alright, Will. Thank you for telling me before things grew awkward.” 

Will sighed. “They...I mean...you...it’s not anything against you.”

Hannibal smiled. “No need to flatter me, Will.” 

“I’m not trying to flatter you, you’re a really---” 

“It was an honest mistake, Will. Do not worry yourself that I’m upset by it.” 

Will still seemed quite upset and he could hear his blood flowing fast. The pink tint to his cheeks was quite lovely though it made Hannibal rather sad at the cause. “Okay.” 

“Thank you for coming by to clear up the confusion.” 

He watched Will’s shoulders slump as he nodded. “You’re welcome.” 

“And thank you for shoveling my walk. I do not have appointments this evening but it’s quite nice to not have to worry before I go out.” 

“I was just...being a good neighbor.” 

“I’m lucky to have such a good neighbor as you. Have a pleasant evening.” 

Will nodded. “Yeah...uh...you too.” 

Hannibal leaned against the door after he shut Will outside, digging his claws into the hard wood as he tried to calm his upset. 

Will may have been interested in the sexual dreams they had shared last night but had no interest in being his mate. Perhaps Hannibal had in some way influenced his thoughts though he didn’t remember doing such a thing. 

He sighed and went to the kitchen, fangs heavy in his mouth. 

The container of blood in the refrigerator seemed to call to him and he ripped it open, swallowing much as he tried to curb the rejection. He cared not that his clothes began to get wet, nor did he mind the floor, and when he looked down to see the mess he closed his eyes. 

“This means nothing.” 

His move to the states had been for a fresh start, letting go of his sadness after losing what remained of his family, and he needed to continue on that path. 

There were plenty of supernatural creatures he could find company with and perhaps down the line he’d feel a connection to someone as strong as his immediate one to Will Graham. 

Hannibal opened his eyes and went to get supplies in order to clean up his mess. The cleaning would take his mind off Will’s rejection, and perhaps once he’d showered, finding someone else to occupy his evening would not be a terrible idea. 

He hated the waste of blood as he mopped up the remains of Mr. Anderson, a census taker who had been quite rude to him at a truck stop not forty miles from here. The man had sneered at the sight of Hannibal’s fangs and made derogatory remarks about vampires under his breath as if Hannibal could not hear him. 

Mr. Anderson had been quite easy to catch, and even easier to drain. 

Hannibal had given him to a very helpful werewolf he’d met alongside the road not two miles after. 

The supernatural community was vast and always saw fit to share with each other. 

Now all he had to do was find those closest to him. 

The bloodied rags he threw into the washing machine along with his own clothes before he walked naked down to the bathroom. Warm water rarely had much effect on him but he closed his eyes, pretending the splashes of warmth were Will’s fingers along his skin. 

It was foolish to fantasize, and a bit selfish, but the ache seemed to subside as it was replaced with lust. Hannibal growled, pressing his forehead against the cool tile wall, and began to stroke his hardness. 

“Will….” 

His fixation on this one human so quickly was rather frightening in its intensity, but he could not make himself stop. 

Hannibal bit his lip as he felt the rush of his orgasm, blood dripping down his chin even as the warm water washed it away, and kept his eyes closed for far too long after. 

“Fool.” 

He let the water wash away his passionate remains and finished his shower in somber silence. 

The act of readying himself for the evening was another way to ignore his upset, and by the time he was finished Hannibal looked even better than he had for Will earlier. 

It would not be hard to find someone to take his mind off of this. 

The clock read nearly seven p.m. when he left the house, and the drive away from temptation made him a bit more calm. He would get past this and perhaps still find a way to be friendly with Will. Hannibal did not want to lose any connection he may be able to have with him. 

He drove for what felt like ages, though it was only nine when he spotted something interesting. 

A bar with lights on low and a lit moon in the window. 

Moon symbols were a sign of supernatural friendly establishments, mostly owned by werewolves, and as he pulled into the parking lot Hannibal saw quite a few cars with the same symbol in their windows. 

He did not think it was wise to advertise on your vehicle, but to each their own. 

The smell of werewolf blood and others hit him immediately when he stepped inside the bar. There were quite a few patrons inside but all of them stopped talking when he arrived. 

Hannibal nodded once and headed for the bar. 

The werewolf bartender flashed his canines at Hannibal as he came over to serve him. 

“What’ll it be?”    
  


“A Bloody Mary.” 

The werewolf, whose name tag read Nigel, smiled as he dropped down a twenty. 

“Good choice, Fangs.” 

Hannibal looked at the others around him, the scent of them strong enough he could pick out each type with ease. There was another vampire sitting in the far back at a table with a young obviously human man in his lap and a scar on his eye who stared at Hannibal with distrust. 

Nigel set Hannibal’s drink in front of him and he held it out to the other vampire. The man did the same and went back to his companion.

“We don’t get many of you fangies around here.” 

He took a sip of his drink, eyeing up the were, and set it down slowly. “Yet you keep fresh blood on hand.” 

“You’re not the only one who likes the taste,” Nigel grinned. 

“I suppose.” 

“New in the area?” 

“What makes you think that?”    
  


“I know just about everyone who comes in here,” Nigel said, wiping down the counter, “And like I said...fangies don’t come in often. Just... _ him _ .” 

He watched Nigel’s lip curl as he looked over him at the vampire in the far back table. 

“I was under the impression most supernaturals were friendly with one another.” 

“Assholes are assholes,” Nigel growled, his eyes flashing once before he turned, “And  _ that fucker _ is an asshole.” 

Hannibal didn’t bother to turn but he could smell blood from the human in the vampire’s arms. His immediate thought went to Will and he sighed, slumping a bit on the bar. 

“Humans come in here all the time,” Nigel said, “You don’t have to look so fucking sad about Duran biting into that twink.” 

He ignored him and downed the rest of his drink in one quick gulp. “That is not my problem.” 

“Or you could always try the witch. He likes fangies.” 

Nigel gestured to the man sitting at the table behind him whose eyes glowed just once as he smiled. Hannibal licked his lips and flashed teeth which made the man crook his finger. He had brown curls, teal eyes, and reminded him of Will. 

“Excuse me.” 

Hannibal got up and went to the man’s table. “Is this seat taken?”    
  


“It will be in a minute, love,” the man said, grinning, “When you sit down.” 

He sat down across from him and could hear not even a heartbeat from his new companion. 

“Glamour?” 

“Of course,” he said, taking a sip of something pink, “Most of you monsters like fear so it’s best to hide anything that shows it. What’s your name, Darling?” 

“I don’t see a need for names.” 

The witch smiled. “I bet I can guess everything about you, Mr. Vampire, even without your name.” 

“Whyever would you need to do that?” 

“For fun.” 

Hannibal reached across the table to take the witch’s hand and felt eyes on him from behind. The other vampire was watching them. “Friend of yours?” 

The witch’s eyes darkened. 

“Someone who didn’t like what I could figure out about him but wanted to know everything about me.” 

“I see.” 

He turned Hannibal’s hand over and ran his fingers across the lines. “Oh….you have someone.” 

“No, I am not---” 

“You do,” the witch said, his soft fingers making Hannibal’s skin feel strange, “But he doesn’t know just how important he is, does he? The poor thing.” 

Hannibal attempted to take his hand back but found he could not. “Let go of me.” 

“No,” the witch smiled, “I don’t think I will. But I won’t fuck you either, Mr. Vampire. I don’t like to mess with monsters like you. Pining is just so bloody adorable to watch and….” he pricked Hannibal’s skin with his fingernail and the blood ran down his hand, “...now I get to watch.” 

He hissed. “LET GO!” 

The witch let him go and he fell back, snarling as he stood. He went to leap for the witch but someone grabbed him around the neck hard. 

“You touch him and you die.” 

“Aww,  _ Jean _ ,” the witch grinned, “You do still care.” 

Hannibal growled, his fangs heavy in his mouth. “He accosted me.” 

“He bled you so he can scry,” the vampire, Jean, said. 

“I did not give permission to watch my life.”

“He doesn’t need it.”

The witch stood and came around the table to Hannibal. He put his hand on Hannibal’s wound and the burning made him growl again.

“Are you that private, Hannibal?” The witch asked.

“Yes.”

He watched the wound vanish before his eyes.

“Pity,” he sighed, “Most fangy blokes like to be watched. But even I can’t stand in the way of a true mating.”

“I am not—“

The witch reached out and smiled as he touched his cheek. 

“My mistake,” he whispered, his eyes flashing once before he looked to Jean, “You finished with your fun?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go then.”

Hannibal was let go instantly and his mind felt muddled as he watched them leave. He couldn’t quite remember why he’d been held in the first place. 

“Here,” Nigel said, handing him another drink, “Drink this. Sorry I got you mixed up with that fucker. I thought he and the witch were through.”

“What witch?”

Nigel grinned. “Nevermind. You up for some fun, Fangs?”

Hannibal eyed him with suspicion. “I thought you did not like vampires.”

He grabbed Hannibal’s tie and twisted it around his fist.

“I don’t like Duran,” Nigel said, “But you….smell just fine.”

Hannibal’s fangs felt heavy in his mouth. “You are no longer needed at the bar?” 

“Nope,” Nigel grinned, “Shift ended just now.” 

He sat down, still dazed, and took a sip of his new drink. 

“Blood wine?” 

“The best vintage mixed with the newest,” Nigel said, letting go of his tie to sit down across from him. 

“If I were interested….there would have to be some discussion ahead of time so there’s no confusion.” 

Nigel leaned back against the booth and folded hands behind his head. “Of course.” 

“You’re against biting I assume.” 

“A little intimate for a quick fuck, isn’t it?” 

“Sometimes biting someone’s neck isn’t about intimacy. It can be an act of domination depending on the partner.” 

Nigel’s eyes flashed at him yellow as he licked his fangs. “I‘m not against a little nip and fuck. Claws?” 

“It’s highly doubtful you’re referring to mine but I would prefer not to be scratched by a stranger. The wound would take longer to heal and require a bit too much fresh blood intake.” 

“So what do I get out of this, then?”    
  


“My penis and fangs inside you.” 

Nigel laughed, throwing back his head. Hannibal admired his neck and wished he could hear the rush of Nigel’s blood pumping. 

“I like you, Fangs,” he grinned, pulling out a cigarette that he put into his mouth, “You’re my kind of asshole. So many of these fangies think they’re hot fucks without even showing off why. You….”

“I’m well aware of my sexual prowess, Nigel. I don’t need to take the time to finesse when it’s nothing more than a one time occurrence. You and I both know what we want out of this.” 

He watched Nigel take a long drag of his cigarette and admired his neck again as he blew out the smoke. “That’s just the way I like it. A quick little nip and fuck. I haven’t had a decent dick in ages.” 

Hannibal said nothing as he watched him slide out of the booth and stretch his neck out again as he stood. He held out of his hand for Hannibal to take.

“I’m not sure how comfortable I am with you coming to my home.” 

Nigel put his offered hand down on the table and leaned in so close Hannibal could almost taste his blood in the air. “I’m quite harmless, Fangs. I promise.” 

It had been approximately sixteen days since he’d last had sexual intercourse with anyone, and the temptation was what won out over his sense. 

“You’ll leave after,” he murmured, coming out of the booth, “And forget you ever even met me.” 

“Of course,” Nigel said, walking in step beside him, “This is a nip and fuck, Fangs. Nothing more.” 

“Hannibal,” he said, not looking at him as they walked through the doors, “If you’re going to be yelling out something while we’re in bed together, I’d prefer it to be my name instead of….” 

Nigel turned him against the brick of the building when they got outside and leaned in to sniff at Hannibal’s neck. “I quite like Fangs, Darling….and I’m sure soon you’ll like it too.” 

Hannibal watched Nigel’s eyes flash yellow and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss that awakened the lust he needed to curb his upset. Nigel was warm, eager, and his blood smelled rather nice despite the wolf stench. 

They broke their kiss both panting, Nigel’s eyes now fully lit, and Hannibal ran a finger down his cheek. “Follow me.” 

He got into his car and watched Nigel head off toward a waiting motorcycle. It was still quite early when he pulled his car out of the lot, a bit too early to combat prying eyes in the neighborhood that seemed far too interested in him, but his eagerness superseded his care. 

Let them look. He had no desire to start any sort of relationship with his neighbors other than the friendship with Will. They were all far too interested in what he could do to them rather than him as a person. 

Hannibal had no desire to be a novelty in someone’s bed. 

He wanted a mate. 

The drive back seemed quicker than it had taken to get to the bar, and as he pulled into his freshly shoveled driveway he paused as Nigel pulled alongside him. 

There would no doubt be talk of his visitor come morning, he knew that, and perhaps that was why he’d allowed him to be here at all. 

A light tap on the window pulled Hannibal out of his thoughts and he exited the car to see Nigel leaning against the other side. 

“Nice little neighborhood,” Nigel said, taking out another cigarette, “There’s about five different humans staring at us right now.” 

Hannibal came around the car and stood in front of him. “I’m aware.” 

“Is that why you brought me here? To make someone jealous? The guy the witch was yammering about?” 

“You keep mentioning a witch,” Hannibal sighed, “I’m not sure what you’re referring to as I have never met a witch before.” 

Nigel grinned as he lit his cigarette. “My mistake, Fangs.” 

“Is now the right time to do that?” 

He watched as Nigel took a long inhale, eyes fluttering closed, and blew out the smoke right into his face. 

“I figure we’ll be busy for a while,” Nigel said, taking another short puff. 

“I suppose.” 

Hannibal felt eyes on them and his lip curled at the annoyance. “Humans seem far too interested in the business of others.” 

“Especially us monsters,” Nigel laughed, “If I had a dollar for how many humans I fucked just because I was a wolf….I’d be as rich as you probably are, Fangs.” 

He couldn’t help but look over at Will’s home, with its lights off and shades closed despite it being not very late, and sighed. 

“That his place?” 

Hannibal looked away. “I am not sure to whom you are referring, nor do I have any idea how you know anything about my life.” 

“My mistake,” Nigel grinned, “I hear all sorts of fucking sad sack stories at the bar, I must’ve mixed it up with some other sad fangie.” 

He hated the odd feeling that he had forgotten something, like a persistent itch at the back of his neck, but pushed the thought away as nothing. 

Nigel seemed the type of monster who liked to manipulate his prey, and with them both being predators Hannibal knew their fight for dominance had yet to take place. No matter what rules they’d laid out. 

“Are you through?” 

He watched as the cigarette was tossed down onto his driveway and put out with Nigel’s foot. 

“Yeah, Fangs….I’m done. Now let’s see just how fucking rich you are.” 

Hannibal sighed. “I’m not sure if this was a good idea.” 

Nigel stepped up and put his hands on Hannibal’s hips. He felt the wolf’s hardness against his own and licked his lips. “You’re gonna turn me away already, Fangs? After I followed you all the way here?” 

“At the very least I’ll need to keep your mouth occupied.” 

“I’ve always liked things that were hard and cold in my mouth, Fangs. The colder the better.” 

Hannibal pulled hard and back on his hair making Nigel growl as their mouths came dangerously close together. “You had better be worth it.” 

Nigel grinned. “Let me in and we’ll find out.” 

He let go of him and turned around to walk toward the front steps just as the snow started to fall. 

“I fucking love snow,” Nigel said, “Reminds me of home.” 

“I’ve never cared for it,” Hannibal murmured, unlocking the door. 

“Of course. I’m sure fangies like you…..” 

Hannibal ignored him and walked into the house, pausing at the door. “Take off your shoes.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

“The floor is Meridian Maple and….” 

Nigel kicked off both his shoes and grabbed Hannibal by the tie, kicking the door closed. He growled, a deep throaty sound that made Hannibal hiss and show his teeth. 

“You gonna fuck me here, Fangs or upstairs?” 

Hannibal hissed, ripped open his shirt, and turned him back against the door. The smell of him was cloying his senses, a predator in his midst, and Hannibal wanted to do nothing more than devour him. 

“Fuck….”

Nigel opened his own jeans, letting them fall, and Hannibal leaned in to sniff at his neck. 

“You bother me,” he whispered, “Very much.” 

“Do something about it,” Nigel gasped.

Hannibal shoved a spit wet finger into his ass, the tight squeeze he felt against his skin making his entire body warm.

“Have you ever gotten wet for anyone, Wolf?” 

Nigel chuckled, “An old fucking wolves tale, Fangs. If you wanna fuck a pussy find someone else to--”

He opened his trousers and exposed his cock. “Mates can bring about changes in all of us.” 

“I don’t plan on changing,” Nigel growled, turning to glare at him with yellow lit eyes, “Not fuck me before I get bored!” 

Hannibal took out the small packet of lubricant from his suit pocket, tossing the coat to the ground as he tore into it with his fangs. He wet his hardness and pressed it against Nigel’s backside. 

“We couldn’t have that,” he hissed. 

The first thrust made them both groan, and Hannibal pressed his fangs against Nigel’s shoulder but didn’t bite down. 

“Fuck me,” Nigel huffed, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck….” 

Hannibal hissed, biting down as he began to fuck him in earnest, and Nigel cried out when he trapped his hands against the doorframe. The taste of his blood was not quite what he wanted or needed but it was enough, making Hannibal’s body warm again as he continued his punishing rhythm. He could’ve howled himself when Nigel stopped struggling, leaning into his bite, and when he pulled back to kiss him bit Hannibal’s tongue in return. 

This was a welcome distraction. 

He came with a moan into Nigel’s mouth but continued to move, sucking on Nigel’s tongue as he felt the wolf try to escape his hold. Hannibal pulled his mouth away and flicked his tongue against Nigel’s lip biting just enough to draw blood. 

Nigel’s fangs were bloody but he smiled. 

“That was more than nip, Fangs,” he whispered, “And I still haven’t fucking come.” 

Hannibal pulled out, turned him around, and took Nigel’s cock in hand. “I should kill you.” 

“You like me too much,” Nigel grinned, thrusting into his palm, “And I don’t plan on leaving till you pass out with the sun.” 

He pressed his nose against Hannibal’s neck. 

“If you’re nice I might let you bite me again too.” 

Hannibal tightened his grip and Nigel growled. “I don’t plan on being nice, Nigel.” 

“Neither do I.” 

He began to stroke him fast, his hand quickening as Nigel began to move with him, and pressed their mouths together once more. Nigel’s blood grew sweeter the closer he was to orgasm so Hannibal’s jerked him even faster. He gasped when Nigel spilled between them but didn’t stop until he felt Nigel slump against him. 

“That witch didn’t know what he’d be missin’,” Nigel murmured. 

Hannibal let him ago and turned to pull the pocket square from his suit coat. 

“What witch?” 

Nigel laughed. “Nevermind, Fangs,” he sighed, pulling up his jeans, “Are we going upstairs next?” 

Hannibal felt oddly perturbed by the idea of Nigel in his bed and shook his head. “There are plenty of other places in this house where we can….work out some frustrations.” 

Nigel came up behind him and pressed himself against Hannibal’s backside. 

“And maybe I can fuck you a few times tonight too.” 

His lip curled. “I’d like to see you try.” 

Nigel pulled Hannibal tight to him and nipped the back of his ear. “Game on.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Will would never have gone over to Hannibal’s if it hadn’t snowed again. 

It was only an inch and a half but he felt obligated to clear off the vampire’s driveway and save him the trouble. 

He still doesn’t know how he missed the bike parked next to Hannibal’s car.

But the man who owned the motorcycle he definitely didn’t miss.

The tattered jeans, ripped shirt, scuffed up boots, and cigarette hanging out of his mouth made him the last type of person Will would’ve expected to come out of Hannibal’s house. He slammed the door, cursed, and lit his cigarette just as he took a deep breath and looked at Will. He flashed his eyes at Will and showed fang just before proudly flaunting the many bite marks on his neck. 

“Good, um, morning,” Will said, pushing up his glasses.

He was frozen as the obvious werewolf took two steps down the newly shoveled stairs and grinned.

“You missed a spot.”

Will blushed bright red and the wolf laughed before jumping down the last few stairs. He couldn’t look away as the werewolf who Hannibal had obviously slept with straddled the bike and winked before kicking it to life.

His chest felt oddly tight as he imagined what happened last night. 

So much for Bev’s theory about Hannibal looking for a human mate. 

The werewolf pulled out of the driveway slowly and gave Will a little wave just before he took off. A wolf was painted on the side of the bike, small enough not to be obnoxious but big enough to be noticed. Will followed the bike’s path as it went up the street and didn’t look away until it was gone. He Will didn’t finish the last step after, hating how upset he felt, and dragged his snowshovel across the sidewalk all the way home.

He hardly tasted breakfast still thinking about the werewolf’s smug smile. 

Why was this bothering him? 

Yeah, maybe he had a crush on Hannibal who had been totally okay with the idea of Will courting him to mate. The look on Hannibal’s face had shown him that, but the very thought of being tied to someone for the rest of his life made Will anxious. 

He’d never be able to keep Hannibal’s attention for that long, despite what attraction they had to each other, and in time the vampire would regret picking him at all. Will didn’t know if matings were reversible, but he thought they probably weren’t, and feeling that resentment through such a deep connection sounded like hell. 

His mind was already fucked up enough without the nightmares, flashbacks, and terrible thoughts he hid even from himself. Having Hannibal in there hating him didn’t sound any better. 

But the idea that Hannibal had already found someone already so soon after moving into the neighborhood made Will more upset than it should have. He didn’t know him, not really, and yet already he felt drawn to him in a way he’d never been to anyone before. 

Will tossed the cereal bowl into the sink, not bothering to wash the mess he’d made, and peeked out again at Hannibal’s house. No one was there, and yet he had this inkling that someone  _ could _ be. 

He got so caught up in staring at the house that when his phone rang he jumped in surprise. 

“Um, hello?” 

“So...how’d it go? You never told me what happened last night!” 

Bev’s excited voice made Will sigh. “I told him it was a mistake,” he mumbled, suddenly itching to look out the window again, “And...he seemed...unhappy. But he said it was ok.” 

She was quiet for a moment, and Will let the curtain fall away again. 

“Will…” 

“That’s not me, Bev,” he said, forcing himself to move away from the window, “I’m not...someone’s  _ everything _ , and I don’t know the first thing about vampires.” 

“It sure seemed like you knew a few things to me,” she teased, “And...I mean...you  _ like _ him, yeah?” 

He flopped down on his couch, laid back, and closed his eyes. “I don’t even know him.” 

“But meeting him…” 

“Bev,” he whispered, voice suddenly thick, “Just...drop it. He’s...got someone. I saw him leave this morning.” 

“Oh, the werewolf? I really don’t think that’s anything.” 

“How do you even know?” 

“The whole block knows about him, Will. Keep up! They pulled up last night together and he left this morning. He probably picked him up in some bar or something. I doubt we’ll be seeing him again.” 

Will turned to the side, still feeling like shit, and let himself believe that to be true. 

Hannibal had said he was looking for a companion for the night. 

Maybe the werewolf was just a one off? 

His sudden relief felt ridiculous seeing as how he’d already rejected Hannibal’s courting pledge but he still smiled anyway. “Maybe.” 

“No maybe about it,” Bev said, “A guy like that and Hannibal? No way. He wants someone more warm and laid back. Someone who maybe likes dogs and wears really frumpy clothes...and maybe likes to shovel driveways….” 

Will laughed. “Bev…” 

“You can’t tell me you don’t want to hit that. Every monster fucker on the  _ block  _ wants to hit that and even some of the monster haters.” 

He blushed and laid his head back again. “I mean...I wouldn’t kick him out of bed but...maybe just not a forever type thing.” 

Bev was quiet. 

“Well, that’s something.” 

“Yeah,” Will sighed, “I guess it is.” 

“I’m walking over there. It’s your day off, we’re gonna do something fun.” 

He could hear the clip clop of her boots on the sidewalk through the phone. 

“You don’t have to, I’m fine.” 

“Too late.” 

A second later he heard her knocking on the door. 

“It’s open.” 

She ended the call as she walked inside and sighed deeply at the sight of him. “You saw the werewolf like that?” 

He blushed and got up from the couch running fingers through his hair. 

“It was ten a.m.! I wasn’t worrying about what I was wearing or how my hair looked! Hannibal is asleep all day!” 

“Well on the plus side if he is Hannibal’s new boyfriend he definitely doesn’t think you’re a threat looking like that.” 

Will glared at her as he started the coffee. “Shut up.” 

He turned back and saw she was peering out the window at Hannibal’s house. 

“You did a good job.” 

“I didn’t even finish,” Will mumbled, coming to sit on the couch again with a sigh, “I saw him come out and he was all...werewolfy...and I just froze.” 

“I heard he’s super hot,” Bev said, then grimaced at Will’s glare, “Sorry but everyone’s talking about it.” 

His lip curled as he grabbed the mugs. “He wasn’t  _ that  _ good looking.” 

“Not what I heard.” 

The coffee maker’s noises started to slow down and he pulled the pot out to pour. 

“Even if he was... _ hot _ ...he’s not really all that compatible with Hannibal. I mean...yeah he’s awake during the time he’s asleep and he’s strong enough to protec---” 

Will trailed off as his stomach tightened. 

“Will?” 

He forced himself to smile before he turned back to hand Bev her coffee. “The milk is in the fridge. I can---” 

“No, I’ll get it.” 

Will drank his black and the bitter taste helped hamper down his sudden sadness. Maybe the werewolf  _ was _ Hannibal’s new boyfriend. Why was he so upset about that? It wasn’t like he really had thought that he could be the mate of a vampire at all, let alone one like Hannibal. 

He remembered the disappointed smile Hannibal had given him only last night and gnawed on his lip. 

“You’re overthinking again.” 

“No, I’m…” 

Bev sighed. “Okay,” she said, planting both hands on Will’s counter, “Let’s say the werewolf  _ is  _ your hot vampire neighbor’s new boyfriend. Let’s even say...he’s in the running to be your hot vampire neighbor’s eventual....forever person. You yourself said you don’t care, right? So it shouldn’t matter?” 

  
  


Will closed his eyes and let out a long breath. His mind felt muddled, a bit too much, and he tried to hamper down thoughts he didn’t need to act on. Thoughts that still lingered from his time helping solve murder cases he got too involved in. “Yeah,” he sighed, opening his eyes slowly and smiling, “You’re right. It doesn’t matter.” 

Bev frowned. “You’re sure?” 

He nodded and forced himself not to think about how the lie felt like acid on his tongue. 

“A hundred percent sure.” 

Bev grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Okay then,” she said, “What fun thing do you want to do on your day off? Dog shopping?” 

Will frowned. “Bev…” 

“It’s been almost two years, Will.” 

“I’m not ready,” he mumbled, pulling his hand back and leaning against the counter, “I just...no.” 

She sighed. “Okay then….scary movie marathon? I promise not to pick any vampire ones!” 

Will chuckled. “It’s ten in the morning.” 

“That means we have all day!” 

He smiled at her and she grinned back. “Okay,” he said, “But no popcorn till after twelve. That’s where I draw the line.” 

Bev got up off the stool and patted Will on the shoulder. “Okay, Graham. But that means at least  _ one _ vampire movie.” 

Will rolled his eyes. “How about I go to the bakery up the street and get some donuts? And maybe a few muffins” 

She hugged him fast. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.” 

He scoffed. “Uh huh. Pick the movies while I’m gone. It won’t be long.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

Will threw on his coat and headed back outside again. He forced himself not to look over at the half finished driveway he’d left unshoveled and got into his car pulling out. The bakery wasn’t far, only a few miles, and it was late enough in the morning he didn’t expect a big crowd. 

He moved to park in the side lot, eager to get in, and froze when he saw a motorcycle parked in the second to the last open spot. The wolf was there, mocking him, and Will almost didn’t pull beside the bike but the sudden anger he felt made him. 

Twice in one day? 

Just his luck. 

Will put the car in park before he got out, his anger palpable, and as he headed for the bakery’s door he hoped to hell the wolf was too busy to notice him. The thought lingered as he got closer, and he was so focused on that alone it wasn’t all that hard for him to crash into the person coming out of the bakery. 

He fell back on the sidewalk, winced, and looked up into the eyes of the very last person he’d wanted to see again. 

“Hey there, Shovel Man! What a small fucking world, huh? Sorry ‘bout that.” 

The wolf held out his hand and Will’s lip curled in a snarl just before he took the help. He felt the snow had gotten ass wet and the embarrassment made his cheeks redden. “It’s okay,” he said, “I should’ve been watching where I was…” 

The werewolf turned Will’s hand over and he frowned at the scrutiny. “Hmm…” 

“Excuse me, is there something…” 

He let go of Will’s hand and grinned. “Sorry, Shovel Man. I was just checking that you’re not a witch.” 

Will frowned. “A witch?” 

“Gotta be fucking careful, you know?” 

His eyes flashed once and Will pulled his hand back. “No, but...I’m not a witch, so...there are witches?” 

“There’s all sorts out there, Shovel Man.”

Will glared. “My name is…” 

“Will!” 

The bakery door opened and kind old Mrs. Baker stuck her head out. “Are you comin’ in here young man or am I gonna have to drag you away from Nigel?” 

He looked at the wolf, Nigel apparently, and forced himself to smile. “I’m coming in,” he said, heading toward her. 

“See you around, Shovel Man,” Nigel said, making Will turn to glare at him again. 

“My name is….” 

“Will,” he finished for him, winking, “Good to know for next time...Shovel Man.” 

Will’s lip curled and he felt an odd urge to growl but held it in as he watched Nigel head for his bike. He thought a million bad things just staring, and got so lost in those thoughts Mrs. Baker’s voice had to pull him out again. 

“Will, c’mon now, yer letting in the cold.” 

He forced himself to smile again as he came inside. “Sorry, I was…”

“Lost staring at that very nice lookin’ werewolf,” she said, coming back around the counter, “I could tell. You know, he said he was single. If he comes around next time I can get his phone number for you.” 

“No, I don’t want his phone number!” Will spat back, startling her and the two college girls who worked there: Abigail and Marissa. 

Mrs. Baker held up her hands. “Alright, alright...no phone numbers. What’ll it be?” 

Will looked back out the window again and saw that Nigel’s bike was gone. “Donuts,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling more calm, “I need a dozen donuts...and maybe two muffins.” 

“Anything special you want to pick?” 

“Surprise me.” 

The three women got to work on his order and Will pulled out his phone to check the time. He sent Bev a quick text. 

_ You won’t believe who I saw at the bakery.  _

When she didn’t answer right away he put the phone back in his pocket just in time for Mrs. Baker to call out his name. “Will?” 

“Finished?” 

“Yep,” she said, grinning, “That’ll be twenty one seventy five.” 

He handed them twenty five dollars. “Keep the change.” 

Mrs. Baker smiled at him. “You’re such a sweet boy.” 

Will blushed. “Um...thanks. I...I’ll see you again soon.” 

“Bye Will!” 

He carried the donuts and muffins out the door setting the two boxes on the seat behind him before he got inside. A vibration in his pocket meant Bev had answered his text and he pulled out his phone to see what she’d said. 

**OMG THE MOTORCYCLE WEREWOLF IS BACK!**

The bottom dropped out of Will’s stomach. 

_ WHAT? _


End file.
